Thoughts
by manme-chan
Summary: Thoughts of some characters from Maximum Ride
1. A flying bird

**A flying bird**

Disclaimer:This all belongs to the great genius James Patterson.

* * *

Some say that watching a flying bird gives you the urge to travel, to spread your wings and fly into the clear blue sky.

Well, that's WRONG!

Humans don't know how it really feels.

Humans don't know that for a bird, flapping his wings twice is as painful as jumping from a 2 story building is for humans.

And they probably don't care.

But I do. 

I alone know the true feeling of it.

The feeling of the icy wind going through every feather, ruffling them.

The feel of the clouds, like liquid air.

The cry of an eagle, flying back from a hunt, victorious.

The smell of the air, clean and pure and pollution-less, high up above.

I am not human, but I am not a bird.

So, who am I?

Not an angel, that's for sure

A crossbreed. Human with human DNA. A bird kid.

Iggy. My name is Iggy.

I'm half a bird, but I don't deserve to live in a cage.

I'm not normal, but I don't deserve to be a lab rat.

I'm blind, but I don't deserve to be alone.

I'm not human, but I deserve to be alive

**_I WANT TO LIVE!  
_**


	2. Incomplete

**A/n-** **In the third book max was forced to fight against omega. Here are his thoughts**:

* * *

**_Incomplete _**

Ever since, I fought with her.

Ever since, I lost to her.

Broken, I am broken. A broken vessel.

I am incomplete.

I cannot finish my missions.

Even my sentences are cut in midair.

Even my thoughts a-


	3. MAX

**MAX**

He lay on his bed.

He was really tired; just now he had finished his practice.

Tomorrow he would graduate.

As his first mission he would need to capture Angel.

Guess what?

Tomorrow he will meet MAX!

'MAX.

MAX.

MAX.

Is that all I can think about?

Yes!

MAX, if you would have asked me, I would have ripped out my hair and made wings out of it.

If you would have asked me, I would have…

But you didn't, you left me!'

His thoughts were interrupted by the radio. For the first time he noticed it was on.

A male voice from an unknown band to him sang: "Although I cannot fly, I'm not content to crawl…"

'That's right! MAX, I don't mind running. I could have ran below you. I'm pretty fast, you know. And I….'

His thoughts were interrupted yet again by the radio.

This time by a different singer:

"I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go.

For all this there's only one thing you should knoooooow-

I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter..."

'How can anonymus singers know my feelings so well. I'ts almost like the radio is talking to me.' He smiled at that amusing thought, and as another thought came his smile deepend.

'Maybe, just maybe... the radio is talking to me. Maybe someone is messing with it. And just maybe its Angel. MAX is behind this.

Is she near? Is she trying to tell me something? Did she come to get me?

But Max won't come back, not now, not ever.

I am alone.'

With that thought, tears formed in his eyes.

A different voice from the radio was now screeching: "Somebody ripped my heart out, and left me here to bleed."

He had had enough!

He got up and punched the radio. It broke, his hand that is.

The pain felt great, a relief from the pain in his heart.

Standing there, broken hand, tears and all, he started devising a plan.

A plan that would allow him to be with Max.

And for the first time in four years, Ari,was happy he was an Eraser.

Beacuse he would now need the powers of an Eraser.

* * *

_**a/n:**_ Names of the songs quoted in this chapter:

Song #1: If I am -Nine Days

Song#2:In the end- Linkin Park

Song #3:Anything but ordinary-Avril Lavigne

This was kinda looooong. I guss it is a redemption for last chapter.

P.S. Ari is one of my favorite characters.


	4. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

"You can tell me everything. You know that right?"

He said that, but-

He's dead. Long gone.

Murdered.

Or so I thought.

But he's alive, and on the other side.

"Trust me max!"

He said that, but-

BETRAYED!!!

I feel betrayed

I once cried for his death.

I now crave for his last breath.

Goodbye Jeb, you were like a father to me, but I got over it.

Someone once told me that betraying the young is a double betrayal.

I guess you know that already.

* * *

**_a/n_**: Max's thoughts a bit after she finds out that Jeb is alive 


	5. Traitor

_Max._

_I can't, I'm sorry, but I'm failing!_

_I remember that night, when I heard you think about…_

_You were wondering if you should ask me._

_I said yes._

_You asked me if I could._

_I said yes._

_You asked me if I'm sure, because you could probably come up with another one._

_I said yes._

_And then we stayed awake all night in preparation for the future._

_Oh Max, I wish you were here with me._

_Our plan is working!_

_My mission is going as planned!_

_Except…_

_The way everyone looks and thinks at me…_

_I know you know the truth; I can hear your encouraging thoughts._

_But I don't want to be a traitor._

_I know I'm not really one. But I still…_

_Max._

_Can you come and save me?_

**_Please._**

_I hate it here!_

_I don't want to and I can't._

_Oh Max I'm so sorry bu-_

* * *

Angel was sitting in the room that the white-coats had given her to sleep in. 

Her pencil had broke.

She reached to take another pencil, and as she held the piece of wood- something in her changed.

She dropped the pencil, got into bed and hugged Celeste under the blanket, wishing she had someone to stack hands with other than a stuffed bear.

Yet she knew she must stay, for that is the only way she can aid her flock.

* * *

**_a/n_**: JFW1415- thank you for the reviews (Melissaeverlasting thank you too). You asked why does the flock love flying if it hurts them? 

I myself would love to fly, to spread my wings and catch the wind, no matter whats the cost. But thats just me.

Another thing- the flock is stronger then humans so jumping from a 2 story building, isn't as painful as it sounds.

Plus the cold wind might help a bit (like ice to bruises).

You also said - 'there is pollution in the sky. That's what's causing global warming'.

I guess Iggy was talking relatively; with his heightened senses he probably did smell the pollution but it was less strong. (Like when you come out of the bathroom and the air seems cleaner.)


	6. Computer

**Computer**

Click, click, tap, tap.

Fang was typing in an abnormal rate.

Well you should expect that from a human-avian hybrid.

What was he writing?

No one knew, and he had no plans to tell anybody.

He heard the door close, as Max entered.

'What are you writing?' she asked him.

For the first time since he turned on the computer he looked up.

That was a mistake.

Her beautiful bright shinning eyes met his, and his sarcastic answer got stuck in his throat, his defenses melted.

What could he do against the lure of her beauty?

He had to, he needed to!

He told her.

Reluctantly, he looked back at his screen, pretending to continue writing.

But he didn't. He couldn't!

He had just _lost_ in a fight. **LOST!** Such an ugly word. He had never _lost_ before.

Why was he having these feelings towards Max?

What makes her smile so special?

He sighed and turned off the computer.

**_

* * *

_**

_**a/n**_: That was my attempt at a fax...

It started out as just a title. My friend (israeli-american) and I decided on a topic and we both wrote about it, then we compared notes (that was fun you should try it too).


	7. Butterfly

_**Butterfl**__y_

I remember that day as though it was just yesterday.

It fells like it really was, so much changed and so much didn't.

Angel and I went hiking... (more like flew) to our favorite place.

As we approached the flower field, we slowed our pace.

At the time I didn't realize it, but that was the last time I ever saw that flower field.

The last time I saw all the types of flowers, in all the colors of the rainbow.

The last time I saw the flowers that didn't have names, similar to several of the colors which I didn't know existed before I saw them in the flower field.

The last time I saw the _butterfly_…

Angel dived onto the carpet of vegetation, and as she hit it, hundreds of butterflies rose into the air.

Like the flowers they came in every shape and size, every shade of color.

That glorious scene, along with the magnificent location created a stunning sight. Even if I was an artist or even a poet, I would never manage to complete this masterpiece.

One butterfly caught my eye, wings red as a strawberry, spotted with black.

It was so beautiful, its' reddish wings fluttering ever so gracefully.

It seems like I wasn't the only one who noticed it, because for a second it vanished and then it was there, in Angel's hand-its' wings were crumpled, its' antenna barely moving. For some unknown reason it bothered me.

And then it hit me.

"Angel," I whispered softly "let the butterfly go. Let it fly."

"Why?" She protested "I caught it fair and square!"

"Angel," I repeated a little bit louder "Let the butterfly go. Let it fly."

And then I continued, my voice getting louder and louder:

_"Set it free; let it escape like we escaped from the School!"_

_"Just because it is special, just because he has wings and has the ability to fly, doesn't mean it must live in a cage built by humans! Doesn't mean it has to be an experiment! "_

By now I was shouting:

_**"THE BUTTERFLY HAS THE SAME RIGHT FOR FREEDOM AS WE DO!"**_

With a horrified look Angel threw her hand open-

but the butterfly didn't fly.

It was too late.

The beautiful red with black spots winged butterfly dropped ungracefully to the ground, never to rise again.

Angel's voice, barely distinguished from the sound of the breeze going through the flowers, whispered-----

* * *

**_a\n:_** If this story sounds a bit familiar, it's because you read my friend (israeli-american) story. We decided on a topic and we both wrote about it, then we compared notes, it was a bit freakish owing to the fact we wrote similar stories... 


End file.
